No Greater Love
by bellevivre
Summary: Penelope has only one dream she longs for, and has realized she will have to fulfill it alone. What will she do when Derek wants to be the one to give that dream to her, and everything that comes with it? Angsty, but eventual HEA
1. Henry

_A/N: This has been in my brain for about a month now- it's angsty, and hard for me cause it's a matter close to my heart as well, but… it seems like it needs to be told. AU-ish_

_I own nothing, of course. _

_Oh, and this chapter takes some small liberties with "Memoriam"_

* * *

_**With what price we pay for the glory of motherhood. ~Isadora Duncan**_

"Another year, another wrinkle." Penelope regarded herself critically in the mirror. She was nearing 35, and along with it, crows feet. "Smile lines, they're smile lines." She tried tell herself that age meant nothing, but she couldn't help but think back to all the things she had hoped to have accomplished in her life before she ever got here. Husband, children, good job… well, she had the good job, at least.

Today she was attending, with JJ and Emily, a baby shower for yet another agent. There had been a near baby boom in Quantico, and it was driving Penelope mad. She couldn't remember anything she had ever wanted more than to be a mother. As a child she had seen herself with the whole shebang- 2.5 kids, handsome husband, house in the suburbs. But now, as cliché as it sounded, her clock was ticking, and ticking loudly.

Of her childhood dreams, only one part really mattered to her, now, and only that single thing was worth doing alone.

* * *

As usual, Penelope was the life of the party; she always brought the most interesting gift, and was the most fun with the games. Only JJ and Emily, after working so long with Garcia, realized there was something not quite right with their bubbly friend. Her smile seemed forced, her laughter, a little strained. They shared a glance, silently agreeing to discuss it later, and supported Penelope's ruse.

Later, after each woman had a glass of wine in hand and was relaxed in Penelope's quirky living room, JJ felt it was time to broach the subject.

"Hey, Pen, everything okay with you?" JJ's expressive, kind eyes showed plainly her concern.

Penelope was stirred from her own introspective thoughts. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine kitten, why do you ask?"

Emily came to sit next to her. "Garcia, you do realize you work with profilers?"

Penelope stood up abruptly. "God I hate profilers, have I mentioned that recently enough?" She crossed her arms and stared out the window. "You guys know I'm 35 next week? There's so much I wanted…" She shook herself and turned around to smile brightly at her friends. "Don't worry over me, pretties, I'm fine."

She sat back down next to Emily. "More wine?"

The girls left shortly thereafter and Penelope sighed in relief. She knew she was really still young, when it came down to it, women were now having children into their forties. That didn't make hear heart ache less, the longing for a child of her own any less painful.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Sitting in her bunker, Garcia looked over at JJ who is wincing and rubbing her round, very pregnant belly.

"What's with the wincing?"

JJ offered a strained smile and muttered. "I'm fine, really."

Penelope pinned the other woman with a stern look. "How often?"

JJ laughed, then winced again. "In the last hour, I'd say maybe every ten minutes?"

"JJ why didn't you tell anyone?"

JJ started ahead, stubbornly. "Because I'm not due for another three weeks."

Penelope laughed. "Newsflash, you're in labor!"

JJ shook her head. "No no no, 'cause Reid needs us right now-"

Penelope interrupted her. "No, _you_ need you right now! Come on, get up!" Penelope steered JJ into the bullpen, making a point to get Hotch and Emily's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm not a doctor, I don't even play one on TV, but I believe young JJ's in labor…"

* * *

Penelope stood back against the wall in the small room. JJ was resting after her long labor, and Will was staring adoringly at her. Emily had left to get them all drinks, and Hotch was calling in the rest of the team who had just finished up in Las Vegas. Penelope looked up at a knock on the door, thinking it was Emily, and her excuse to leave, but it was just the nurse bringing Henry into the room in a wheeled incubator. Penelope watched, uncomfortable, as JJ woke and beamed up at Will before he handed a sleepy Henry into her arms. It was an intimate moment, too intimate, she thought, for her to witness.

Luckily at that moment, Emily and Hotch came back, easing Penelope's discomfort. Shortly after, Reid knocked on the doorframe, shyly asking , "Room for one more?" The group stepped out of the room to get coffee, meeting Morgan in the hallway on the way back to JJ's room. Penelope smiled up at him, but didn't say anything, immediately cluing him into the fact that something was not quite right with his baby girl. He suddenly thought back to the conversation JJ and Emily had had with him, over a year ago now, and their suspicion about what might be bothering the spunky computer genius. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"What, no welcome home?" He smiled at her winningly.

"Sorry hot stuff, little Henry trumps even your good looks today." She smiled, softy, almost wistfully.

"Hey, no, I think we should stay out here for a bit…" He steered her into a chair, and wrapped a strong, heavy arm around her shoulders. "So, are you gonna tell me what's eating you?" He was prepared for an emotional response, but he didn't expect the slow tear that trailed down her face. "Hey, hey, sweetheart… whatever it is, it'll be okay-"

She sniffed, and wiped the tear from her face. "Yeah, it will be. I've just got to stop waiting for someone else to make my dreams a reality." She kissed his cheek softly. "See you Monday sweetness." He stared after her, concern lining his forehead.

The next morning, Penelope called her doctor for a consultation.


	2. Doing It Alone

_A/N: I am owning nothing. Bah. CBS is owning all, and is holding M & G love hostage. _

_I know nothing about the IVF/Donor process, so bear with me and my interwebz research. _

Penelope sent a quick text to Hotch to let him know she had a morning appointment and would be in late. Nervously, she drove to Dr. Mead's office and checked in, then sat impatiently in the waiting room. Dr. Mead was an OB/GYN, and thus her waiting room was a haven of fecundity; parenting magazines were strewn on tables, and young, expecting mothers chatted eagerly with each other, bonded by the singular experience of imminent motherhood. Penelope was roundly ignored, causing her to wonder if her childless state was written across her face. She had been used to the sensation of being the odd man out when she visited for her annual exam, but this time, this day, it was acute, painful, as if she were staring into the windows of an elite club that didn't want her.

She thought back to why she was sitting here, alone, instead of happily holding the hand of a husband or fiancé. "It's the job," she mused, flipping through a generic home design magazine. "The job makes it so I can't have a normal relationship."

Penelope knew in her heart that wasn't the honest reason, though it did play a factor. Ultimately, her perpetual spinsterhood boiled down to two people: Kevin and Derek. Kevin, the geeky, kinda cute boy who seems to have been made for her, and Derek, the handsome, kind, tortured soul who was her touchstone in times of need. Kevin, who loved her, who wanted to marry her, but who refused to have children, ever. She had asked, again, one last time, if he was sure about not wanting kids, and he had stunned her by mentioning that he had in fact had surgery to eliminate that possibility.

She didn't love him, not enough, to be the right wife for him, but had there been a _chance_, one singular chance, of children, she might've wed him just to have the dream, even partially. But she couldn't live that lie without the hope of children. She dashed tears from her eyes and tried to focus again on the bland magazine before her. She had ended it with Kevin the night of the proposal. No one knew, not even Derek; it was too raw, not the loss of Kevin, but the loss of the dream.

She looked up quickly when she heard her name called. The nurse chatted merrily with her and left her in a small exam room. She sat, nervously, waiting for Dr. Mead. The graphic diagrams on the walls made her heart ache. This wasn't how she wanted to go about becoming a mother. She was meant to find love in the arms of a strong, good man, and in the process of that love, conceive a child that was proof of their adoration. One with dark brown eyes, light mocha skin and golden brown curls. She sighed. In her mind, it was always Derek's daughter; from the moment she met him, when she daydreamed about her future children, they were always perfect mixes of her alabaster skin and his chocolate, always brown eyes and bouncing, golden brown curls. She shook her head at the folly. Derek did not want children anytime soon, and he certainly would never want a relationship with her. He was her rock, her best friend, but would never be her lover. It was a hard fact, but one she was trying to beat into her famously hard head.

Dr. Mead knocked lightly and opened the door. She was a petite woman, with bright red hair and sparkling green eyes. She plainly enjoyed her work.

"So, it's good to see you! What did you want to discuss?" Dr. Mead scanned Penelope's chart and looked back at her face curiously.

Taking a deep breath, Penelope plunged ahead. "What's the process for artificial insemination?"

For a moment, the doctor's face was blank with surprise. "Penelope, have you been trying to conceive?"

Penelope blushed, then shook her head, looking down. "No…" She braced her shoulders and faced Dr. Mead frankly. "Natural conception requires a male partner, and alas, I have none… I've just realized that if I want to be a mother, I may need to do this on my own."

Dr. Mead nodded her head slightly. "Ok. Well, here's what we need to do first. You'll need to obviously stop taking birth control, and begin monitoring your cycles. Take your temperature every day at the same time so we can chart your basal temperature- it'll spike when you ovulate. Come see me in two months with your data and we'll see where to go from there. In the meantime, Penelope-" She placed a hand on her knee, looking up at her earnestly. "Think about this. Being a single mother is not an easy life, for yourself or your child. I understand the hunger to be a mother… I didn't marry until I was 38, and we didn't get pregnant till I was 42. There just isn't the time limit science used to scare women with. I'll help you whatever your final decision is. Just…" She smiled again. "Just look at all the angles. I'll tell Natasha at the reception desk to help you schedule your next appointment."

Penelope smiled at the doctor, and proceeded out to the reception desk. Natasha handed her an appointment card and a brochure about the various options involved in the procedure.

* * *

When she got into the office, she felt much more relaxed than she had for quite some time. She met Derek in the hallway, who walked her down to her bunker.

"So, where were you this morning sweetheart?" Derek could tell she was more relaxed than she had been at the hospital yesterday. He began to wonder why…until he saw the pamphlet at the top of her basket-style purse. He immediately paled, balling his hands into fists as he tried to smother the protest the two words, _artificial insemination_, aroused in him. He knew his baby girl was longing to be a mother, but he also knew that was none of his business. She had Lynch for that. She would have cute little pale skinned, near-sighted children, and not his. And they _would_ be cute; any child of hers would just be as adorable as the mother. He just suddenly had a deep longing for her to have his babies, to see the way their vastly different features blended into a child which could be nothing but beautiful.

She felt him tense next to her, but, unable to fathom the cause, ignored it. "I had a doctor's appointment… just a consultation, nothing serious…" They paused as she opened the door. Entering the small room, both sets of eyes fell to the box in the middle of the floor.

It was filled with random articles of clothing, books, and bath products, with a note on top, marked with her name in Kevin's nearly unintelligible scrawl.

Derek watched as Penelope opened the note, read the brief line, and shoved the box into the corner. He watched her face cautiously, but she showed no emotion, except perhaps a trace of resignation.

"Pen, what's with the box?"

She smiled at the concerned tone of his voice. "It's just some things I left over at Kevin's. He dropped them off this morning so we wouldn't have to…" She paused, casting about for the right word. "So we wouldn't have to interact."

Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place: her emotional response in the hospital, her obscure comment about doing things on her own, and the pamphlet in her purse. He grabbed her hand, leading her to her chair as he took the one next to it.

"Sit, woman, and tell me what the hell is going on." He didn't release her hand, instead clasping it tightly as they sat knee to knee.

"Derek, everything's fine. Kevin and I are done. Nothing else to say." She tried to reclaim her hand but he held tight, his other had reaching out to cup her face. "You, my goddess, forget you work with profilers. I can guess what the issue is based on assumptions, or you can tell me the truth." He leaned back and crossed his arms over his well-muscled chest.

She sighed, looking away from him. "Kevin proposed, but he… he got a vasectomy without telling me…" She looked up into Derek's concerned face. "I thought… I thought I could marry him and be happy if there was the chance to be a mother, but… I didn't love him enough to be his wife." She shrugged.

Penelope couldn't look at Derek; she knew if she did, she'd lose it, and she was trying so hard to be objective about the whole situation.

"So instead you're going to choose some anonymous donor?" She jerked her head up at the steely anger in his voice.

"Look, handsome, I'm 35. Do you know how the risks increase as a woman gets older? I just… I just can't wait anymore. I can't wait around for Mr. Right to come charging in. I've given up on that." Now she was angry, her flashing eyes staring into his steely ones. "I have one dream left, and I _can_ do it on my own. I need to be a mother. I don't know that any man can understand. It's instinctual. I feel like my meaning in life is about to pass me by, and I can't live a meaningless life."

Now she let the slow tears slide over her cheeks. Derek raised a hand to brush them away.

"Pen, please… think about this. You deserve a child made in love! You deserve…" He closed his eyes, "You deserve to conceive your beautiful babies in a warm bed, being made love to by a man who loves you. Not in a cold clinic with a turkey baster!"

He stood up angrily.

"Look, I get it… I understand _all_ about wanting something so desperately and being terrified you'll never be that lucky. I know about the longing, the dreams, the ache in the pit of your soul. I get it, because I deal with it every day. But don't just give up!" He opened the door, then turned to look at her, his eyes on fire. "You're not allowed to give up because I can't." He slammed the door, leaving her in silence.

Penelope could do nothing but stare at the closed door in shock.


	3. Torment

_A/N: Still owning nothing. Pooey. Ouch this hurt to write. It'll all be fixed, I promise. _

* * *

Derek could hardly look at Penelope the rest of the week. It wasn't, as she thought, that he was disgusted with her; instead, it was all about self preservation. He had come hard against reality, with no gentle illumination, no swelling violins ushering in his realization of love. He had realized his feelings when she was shot, and now, it was the cold, hard reality of life that had him by the neck and was forcing him to look down two divergent paths. One path had him walking alone, distancing himself from Penelope because he knew, completely, he couldn't bear witness to her heavy with any other man's child. The other path, the one he ached to follow, starred his baby girl in a white gown, her face radiant, her soft body round with _his_ baby. He needed her, forever, and if the torment of stepping aside for Lynch hadn't been hard enough, seeing her carrying and raising another man's child, no matter how anonymous the donor might be, would kill him. It was a possessive, animalistic need, and it frightened him.

Penelope, on the other hand, was livid. Derek had made these shrouded declarations, and then avoided her from that point on. She understood that he didn't agree with her choice- she just never anticipated his anger.

"JJ, I just don't see why it matters so much to him. He hated Kevin; I expected he'd be so pleased that it was over." JJ looked at her friend with sympathy. They were in her office Friday evening, their end of week chats a ritual.

"Pen, have you stopped to consider what he was, in his own stupid, obtuse way, trying to tell you?"

"I heard his words. He thinks I ought to wait around for something that's never going to happen. That my dreams ought to be on hold just because he says so. Well, you know, ok, I agree, I'd much rather get there the traditional way. But that's not gonna happen- I don't see hoards of men lining up to date me."

She sighed deeply.

"Why does he want to take away the one happiness I have a chance for in my life? I thought he loved me…" Penelope held back the tears, fiercely attempting to maintain the anger that had sustained her. "You know what? I'm going to go over there. I'm going to go over there and make him tell me what the hell he thinks he's doing. He's not allowed to be that selfish." She stood up resolutely and headed out the door.

* * *

Derek got up to pour another drink. When he dropped the ice for the third time, he gave up and just took the bottle of Jack back to the couch with him instead of in a glass. The bottle was half empty. Silently he glared at the amber liquid inside, willing himself to not dwell on the fact that it had been full just the night before. He had been trying to sleep, but he was in such turmoil over Penelope that he simply couldn't.

So, he drank until he passed out.

It wasn't the best solution, but he couldn't see any other option, at least until he could wash her out of his head.

He was finally getting to the point of relaxing when he heard a key in the lock. Instantly sobered, he stood up and walked to the door. There were only two people who had a spare key to his place, and he knew his mom would have called before coming to visit, so it had to be Penelope.

She burst in, slamming the door behind her. He tried to look away, but was stunned, breathless, at the high color in her cheeks. Her ample bosom heaved with every breath, and her eyes flashed fire. The rational part of his mind warned him that she was angry, that he should be wary, but the bourbon overrode that warning and instead stared, fascinated, at the tempest in his foyer.

She stalked over to him, her anger fueled by the slack-jawed way in which he was staring at her. "How dare you." She stood close to him, glaring in his face. Her body heat, the smell of her perfume, washed over him and he struggled to maintain control.

"How dare I what? What are you doing here?" He countered at her, his voice dangerously low.

She closed her eyes, clenching her teeth. "What gives you the _right_ to decide what I am allowed to do with _my_ life?" She spun away from him, shouting now. "And what the _hell_ were you babbling on about? Why am I not allowed to give up? You have no say in this! You had your chance, you already gave up! Now I'm making this choice for me, so you-" unbidden, tears started coursing down her face, but she ignored them. "You need to either tell me, plainly, what the hell you think you have to do with this, or you just butt out!"

He stared at her, shocked. He was torn between the impulse to hold her, and to scream back at her. Again, the bourbon and hurt boiled up within him and won control over his gentler instincts.

"What chance did I _ever_ have, Garcia? I had no chance. I told you I loved you. I said those words- I was scared shitless of them, but more scared to lose you and you threw it back in my face! And not a day later, with _Lynch_, of all people. I'm worth _ten_ of him! You deserve better than me, you deserve perfection, but no, you're too damn hard headed to see what's right here in front of your face!" She was crying in earnest, now, the sobs wrenching from her chest, but he couldn't stop, the catharsis of finally screaming out all the pain he'd been holding inside outweighing his reason. He stepped in front of her, forcing himself to ignore the streaming tears down her face. "You know what I want Garcia? I want to give you everything. I want to be your man. I want to make love to you and give you those babies. I want to grow old and die in your arms." He turned away, coldly, stalking back to his bottle in the living room, not realizing the wetness staining his own cheeks. "But I guess you're too damn hard headed to let either of us be happy."

She sank to her knees, unable to stand, sobs wrenching out of her body. She knew she looked terrible, she knew she had lost all her dignity to him. She was raw, bare, stripped down to her soul, and he no longer cared. She tried to gain control of herself, but his words crashed over her, again and again. She had been running from him, from the fear of him, certain that those words had meant so much less than they did.

She had been handed the most perfect love and she had thrown it away.

She tried to pull herself up, lifting her head, and saw Derek standing in the doorway. He had gotten as far as the kitchen when he heard her wracking sobs and came to see if she would be okay. When he rounded the corner and saw her, collapsed on the floor, her dress splayed around her, her golden curls in tangles, her shoulders heaving, his heart stopped in his chest, tears springing to his eyes when he saw the result of his angry words. She looked up at him, agony plain in her face. He immediately fell to his knees beside her, gathering her spent body into his arms.

For a moment, she relaxed against him, feeling the familiar comfort wash over her. Then memory intruded, and she roughly pushed him away, standing up. He stood and reached for her again and she slapped him once, twice, hard across the face.

"No Derek. Remember? You gave up."

She turned and walked out to her car. Derek just stood there as he heard her speed away.


	4. Supplication

_A/N: Thank you, all of you, for the reviews… it means a LOT, especially on this story which is so hard and angsty. Yeah, I own nothing. _

Garcia walked in a fog.

There was no color in the world, and no joy.

She went to work, performed as expected, and went home.

If asked, she would respond that she was fine, smile softly, and walk away. It was only after she left that you'd realize the smile never met her eyes, or that her clothing was notably monochromatic.

At home, she had placed all of his pictures face down. All but one. The lone survivor mocked her from the top of her dresser. It was a picture of the two of them, taken a couple of years ago-they were looking at each other with wistful expressions. That picture alone gave her hope.

She often forgot to eat; when she came home, she had no energy but to change her clothes and crawl into bed. Her pillow was stiffened by the tears she cried every night, and the weariness showed on her face.

She had given up tracing her cycle for Dr. Mead. She felt, now, that she didn't deserve a baby; if she couldn't see the love standing in front of her, begging for her, how could she ever raise a child to love and be loved?

* * *

After the tragedy of that Friday night, Derek had called Hotch to request some personal time.

"Everything ok?" Hotch had seen the silence between Derek and their technical analyst and had a theory that there was no emergency in Chicago.

"Well, I wouldn't be going if everything was ok, would I?" Derek snapped.

"Excuse me?" Hotch was shocked by the hostility in the younger man's voice. "Look, I can see right through you. Get your head clear, and fix this. We can't be down two team members."

"Yeah."

Hours later, Derek was falling into his mother's arms, crying brokenheartedly.

"Derek, baby boy, what is it? Has something happened? Tell me so we can fix it." Fran led Derek to the couch and sat next to him, holding his hand as he struggled to regain his control. "Ma… I hurt Penelope. I broke her heart and I never even got a chance to love her. I don't know how I'm going to make this right." He poured out the whole story, not sparing any fault of his own. By the end of his sad tale, Fran was wiping tears from her eyes as well as his.

"Oh baby, we can fix this. We can. No one gets so angry without love behind it. She is angry at herself for not seeing how much you meant with those words. She was already heartsick with longing, and I'll bet, when things are on the mend, she'll tell you that she has really been longing for _your_ baby just as much as you have. You need to tell her, over and over, until she believes you, and forgives you." She ran a hand over her son's head. "It will hurt more before it's better. It will be hard, and you will get angry again, and you will find yourself humbled like never before." She smiled to see the hope and determination kindle in his eyes.

"Baby, is she worth all this pain?" She knew his answer already, but he needed to say it.

"Yeah, Ma, she's worth it… she's the only one who ever would be."

"That's what I thought. Now, go to bed, and we'll work out how to fix this so I can get those grandbabies!"

Smiling, Derek obeyed and went up to bed. For the first time in several days, he slept peacefully through the night.

Wednesday night, after settling Henry and Will went up to bed, JJ grabbed her cell phone and stepped out onto the back patio. She waited impatiently for an answer, and once she heard the masculine "Morgan", launched into her diatribe.

"Morgan what the _hell_ did you do to her? She's a shell. She wore _black_ today- like she was in mourning. I don't know what the hell you think you are doing, but you had better fix it-"

Derek sighed. "JJ, I know. I know! I'm with my mom… we're gonna figure out how to fix this…I just don't know how! I ache for her, JJ… I need her. I know I hurt her… I had had a lot to drink, you know… and she just burst in on me…"

"Derek, look, you need to call her, try something. She told me what happened, though it sounds like I got the much condensed, covering your ass version. She also said you haven't spoken with her since then. That's what's killing her more than anything. She needs you, you know. Call her. Or, at least send her an email, a letter, something. But really? You should call her."

He smiled. "Ok, I'll call her. You think she's still up?"

"Given that she hasn't really slept since you guys had your fight, yeah, I think she'll be up."

"Crap. Ok, thanks JJ."

She laughed. "You can thank me by making me godmother to your babies. Now, call your woman and mend your bridges!"

Derek pressed the end button and looked at the phone. Gathering what courage he could muster, he entered the speed dial and anxiously awaited an answer. After several rings, it went to voicemail. Undaunted, he dialed again. On the third time, she finally picked up.

She sat in the middle of her bed, staring at the picture of her and Derek across from her, holding fiercely to the tie-dyed stuffed rabbit he had won for her at a local carnival. She ignored the phone ringing next to her. She knew who it was, Derek had his own ring. Finally, she gave up and answered.

"What do you want, Morgan."

He winced, her voice was cold; she almost never called him Morgan. His heart clenched.

"I needed to hear your voice, sweetheart-"

"Are you thick? You don't get to call me that anymore."

He groaned. "Yes, hardhead, I do. I get to because I love you. Baby, I'm sorry. It doesn't fix anything, but…" He paused, hearing her soft sniffles on the other end of the phone. "I never should have yelled at you. I screwed up way before this though, didn't I?"

"You just gave up, Derek… what was I supposed to think? You tell me-" She took a deep breath "You know, usually when a man tells a woman he loves her, he kisses her. You had the chance! You were with me all night, you rescued me… anytime that night you could've made your intent clear! But, you didn't, so what was I supposed to think?" She stopped, then spoke again, quietly. "I would have left him. I…I hoped you would stop it before it even began…Dammit, Derek, I wanted you to claim me!" She was crying again, but she no longer cared. "And when you didn't… What could I do but let go of that dream. You had your chance to take me, you didn't… I had to try to move on… I whittled life down to one dream… then stupid Kevin took that away too!"

"Penelope-" His voice was soft, serious. "Sweetheart, I wanted you to be happy, and if you thought Kevin was it, I wasn't going to ruin your happiness because I was selfish… I thought you understood me that night…If I could go back, now, I'd give you a thousand kisses, a million, if they'd fix what we've broken…"

She laughed, and his heart rejoiced at the hopeful sound. "Hot stuff, if you stop at a million, you're getting spanked." She sobered again. "Did you mean what you said, that day? About what you want?"

He smiled. "Yes, baby, from the moment I finally realized that all this was love, real love, yeah, all my happy dreams feature you, kids with your eyes and curly hair, and a messy house."

"Derek, we're a long way away from it, you know. There's so much hurt…"

"Yes, I know. We can fix this, though. No more giving up, no more running away, no more hiding from us."

Penelope stiffened. "Um, I don't think I've been the one doing the running. That's all you. Do you have the balls to stick with this?"

Derek grimaced. "Woman, look, till we fix this, you own my balls, and whatever else you want."

She smiled again. "Only till we're fixed? I want to own all of you, forever." There was a wistfulness in her tone that told him she still wasn't completely convinced that he really could be with her, that he would stay with her and settle down.

"Beautiful, you have me. You have owned me since the first day." She smiled again. "And woman, you better watch out, cause hurting or not, I am going to kiss you when I see your pretty face again. That's a promise."

She shivered, the heat in that comment warming her entire body and soul.

"Goodnight Derek."

"Goodnight goddess… sweet dreams."

She smiled and snuggled down into her bed, the rabbit clutched against her. "They will be now, my love."


	5. Absolution

_A/N: I own nothing but the love in their hearts. The angst owns me._

* * *

Derek stayed in Chicago for the rest of the week, enjoying the time spent with his mother. He didn't call Penelope again, but both Thursday and Friday she was surprised by gifts; first, a basket of chocolatey delights, including a clever sculpted chocolate man. Penelope responded with a cell phone picture of her red lips pressed against the chocolate doll's cheek, followed by one of her chocolate covered fingers. Both pictures made Derek laugh out loud, and they helped bolster his hope that they hadn't missed out on love- they would be ok.

Friday Penelope was surprised by a bouquet, not of flowers, but of pens, all colors and shapes, each with a whimsical topper. They were presented in a small hot pink metal pail, filled with florists foam. This time, Morgan received a picture of one of the most sparkly pens held between Penelope's teeth.

By Saturday, though, she was on the downward slope of happiness, waking up alone, again, and lonely. She had just gotten out of bed, and was adding cream to her coffee, when she startled at a knock on her door. Grabbing her floral silk robe, she padded to the door to peer out the peep hole.

Recognizing the man pacing outside the door, she opened it, smiling shyly, stepping back and silently welcoming him in. He looked at her with hungry, haunted eyes, closing the door behind him. She moved to go back to her coffee, but he silently grabbed her hand. She stopped, turned away from him, the tension in the room palpable.

"Penelope…"

She lifted her head slowly, turning finally to face him.

He smiled, softly, and stepped closer to her.

"Sweet angel…" He cupped her face with both of his large, warm hands, and softly brought his lips down to caress hers. The kiss was gentle, but not dispassionate. It was a promise, a yielding touch, warm, soothing and stimulating at the same time. He felt her tears wet his fingers, and he moved his hands to cup the back of her head, his lips, and subtly, his tongue, erasing the tears from her cheeks.

She was trembling, torn between need and fear.

He pulled away, laying one hand on her face as he stroked her shoulder with the other.

"Hi…" Her breath was unsteady, her robe falling open, exposing the silky pink nightie she had on underneath.

He smiled hugely. "Hi yourself, princess." He leaned in to kiss her again, but she pulled away. Smiling softly at him, she smoothed his brow where a confused wrinkle had marred his smooth forehead.

"I can't keep my wits about me if you keep doing that… and I think it'd be better maybe if I got dressed?"

He nodded and settled on the couch, waiting for Penelope. Looking around, he noticed that several pictures were placed face down. Curious, he picked them up and realized with a pang that they were all pictures of him. At first, he was flattered that she had so many pictures of him about, but then he realized why they were all hidden. He picked one up, he and Penelope at the carnival. He had won her a tie dyed stuffed rabbit that day. He couldn't help but wonder if it had been tossed after their fight, or if she had it still.

"I named him Sir Hot Stuff… he's kept me company the past couple of weeks, you know." She took the picture from him and sat down on the couch. She had dressed simply, still not back to her cheerful self, a pair of black slacks and a grey sweater. The stuffed bunny was the only bright spot, clasped to her chest.

Sensing her discomfort, he kicked off his shoes and sat cross legged on the couch next to her, back braced against the arm. He wanted to touch her, so badly, but he knew she needed him to be slow, to let her adjust to the change in their dynamic as well as to learn not to fear him. He could see, now, just how deeply he had wounded her. She had never been one to trust easily, but she had placed all her trust in him, the very first day they met, and he had, by running from her, thrown that trust away.

It would be a long time coming back.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She smiled at him shyly.

He relaxed. "Yeah, only if we can go out later?"

She smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Thus began a month of dates. They were hesitant, as if reacquainting after a long absence. In fact, it seemed as if they had been years apart. Slowly, cautiously, they made their way back to where they had been, before Battle, before Lynch, before the hurtful words and pain they had caused each other.

That particular evening, they had gone out with the team to a little nearby pub. Derek had gotten Penelope up on the dance floor, and they were now swaying, bodies pressed close, as a ballad filled the room. Derek lifted her chin, and bent to kiss her, gently, but with rising passion. For the past week, their desire had begun to take firm control, as their hearts healed, the longings for each other, and their mutual future, increased. She pressed against him, moaning softly, surrendering to his lips, and he knew that he had to act, now.

He nuzzled his head into her hair. "Come home with me goddess."

She stiffened, and looked up at him, eyes going wide. She blushed, slightly, and nodded, once, flashing him a wicked grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her hips to his provocatively. "What took you so long, lover?"

He growled, a deep rumble in his chest and grabbed her hand tightly. Rushing past the table to pick up their coats, they waved goodbye to the team, ignoring the whistles and catcalls that followed. The drive to his house was quiet, both lost in their thoughts. They shared occasional smiles, holding hands tightly all the way to his front door. Once inside, Penelope kicked off her heels and went to the kitchen to pour some wine while Derek let Clooney out. They met together in the living room.

"My Goddess," He breathed, leaning to kiss her again, languidly.

She laughed, softy, hugging him to her tightly. "Why does this feel like the first time? I swear, I'm nervous as a virgin…"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Maybe cause you're just that hot for me?"

She hit him and laughed. "Yeah, uh huh, I'm sure that's it."

He took both of her hands, holding them in his above his heart. "Ok, you want to know why?" He kissed her forehead. "This is the first time it actually matters…" She sighed, pressing her body into his. He moaned softly at the lush feeling of her body so close. Her scent, a heady mix of perfume and her own delicious scent, wafted over him, filling his nostrils and igniting his passion, heat flooding his body. Slowly, he began to kiss her neck, pushing the jacket off her shoulders, placing nibbles along the line of her jaw, causing her to shiver. Looking down at her face, eyes closed in bliss, his heart swelled with love. He swooped down and caught her behind the knees, lifting her in his arms. He held her like that for a moment, as she delighted in the sheer masculine strength of him, before he started walking slowly to the bedroom.

He sat her down on the bed, and slowly stripped off his clothing as she watched, awed at his masculine beauty. He knelt next to her to breathe in her ear. "Like the show baby?" She nodded, eyes fastened on his, reflexively licking her lips as her sight traveled lower. He bent his head to trace the shell of her ear with his tongue. "Don't you think you're a little overdressed, my beauty?" She smiled at his affectionate tone and stood to remove her clothing. When she was down to her bra and panties, Derek held up a hand, stopping her.

"Hold on love… just… I've gotta look at you."

Penelope blushed, her whole body flushing, nipples hardening and pushing at the delicate black lace of her bra. He reached out a hand and she took it, smiling, falling back onto the bed with him. He rolled her under him, and began peppering kisses along her neck, chest, the soft swells of her breasts above the lace of her bra. Looking deep into her eyes, he reached behind her and expertly unclasped the filmy garment, tossing it from her, his attention instantly refocused on the blush of pink tipping the generous mounds of her breasts. Smiling mischievously, Derek leant down to trace his tongue around one bright pebble then the other, causing Penelope to arch her back, moaning wordlessly, begging him to take more into his mouth. He obliged, sucking deeply on the soft flesh, before raining kisses lower, over her softly rounded stomach, the curve of her hip, then finally the top of her black lace panties, which he drew off her before inhaling the intoxicating scent of her arousal.

He continued to kiss her heated flesh, licking at the hidden skin at where her thigh met her sweet mound, before finally nuzzling and adoring her soft, wet core. Slowly, lovingly, with skilled fingers and tongue, he brought her to completion, reveling in the way she her body colored, the way she moaned out his name as her fingers curled into the sheets. He moved over her, slowly kissing his way back up her body, whispering near silent adorations as he found himself cradled in the supple warmth of her legs. He leaned in to kiss her, smiling at her wanton expression. Tonight he would make her his, and they would begin working on creating their family.

She paused a moment, breaking the kiss.

"Derek-"

He kissed her neck, "Hm?"

"Derek, don't you think…" He distracted her again by dragging his tongue over her collarbone.

She reached up and grabbed his head. "Derek, condom."

He leaned away from her as if bitten, shock and hurt plain on his face. "Condom." His voice was flat. He moved away from her, his arousal wilting. She rose to her knees to sit next to him.

"What's wrong…?"

He stood up, angrily yanking on a pair of sweats.

"Nothings wrong… I just thought we were being honest here. I thought that was the rule, wasn't it? Or am I the only one who has to be honest?"

Penelope sat back as if she'd been struck, gathering the sheets around her to cover her nakedness.

"Derek… I don't know what you mean-"

"Family, Penelope. I want to create a family with you. I wanted, tonight, to start that. I thought you understood. I thought-" the muscles in his jaw clenched as he struggled to maintain his temper. "I thought you wanted to have that too. Guess I was wrong."

He stalked out of the room, grabbing Clooney's leash on the way. She jumped when she heard the door slam, and buried herself into the bed, sobbing until she fell asleep, exhausted.

An hour and much thinking later, Derek came back. He realized he should have told her, exactly, what he wanted, that he wanted to begin their family. He wanted to marry her now. He couldn't bear to be apart from her any longer. He raced up the stairs to the bedroom, and stopped at the door.

She was tangled in the sheets, still nude, her face buried in his pillow, tears evident on her cheeks. He slipped off his pants and climbed into bed beside her, spooning her body against his. She woke, and smiled at him tremulously.

"I'm sorry, my love… I didn't know…" She turned in his arms, tracing the line of his lips, his heavy brow.

"Sshh… I should have told you. I want our family now. I want to marry you _yesterday_!"

She laughed. "But hot stuff, do you even know how to hold a baby? Don't you think we're rushing things a bit?"

He frowned at her. "Woman, a month ago you were about to get yourself pregnant from a sperm donor. Isn't that rushing things?"

"Don't, Derek. Don't rush into a family because of me. If that's the only reason you're here-" He placed a finger on her lips, cutting off her angry words.

"Sssh. No, I want this too. Now, let's not fight anymore tonight? Please?" He kissed her, lovingly. "Sleep, baby girl. Trust me. I'll prove to you this is what I really want." He pulled her back against him and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Veritas

_A/N: The light at the end of the tunnel. But I still own nothing. If I did, I'd share with the talented Harleyzgirl, cause it's her birthday! Unsurprisingly, brief liberties with 'Normal'. (c'mon, you guys didn't guess I'd use it?) _

* * *

Monday morning shone brightly, too brightly, in Penelope's eyes. She groaned, burying her head in her pillow. She and Derek had been up late the night before, yet again forcefully discussing why she thought he was with her for the wrong reasons, why she refused to let him choose for himself, why he couldn't possibly be ready to settle down.

Derek was, for the most part, remarkably calm. He had, as his mother predicted, been forced to humble himself to her, to beg, to plead his case. His own sudden humility didn't bother him, however; he did this for his baby girl, and the future he longed for; there had never been anything in his life worth fighting for more. His patience, however, was wearing thin. When he felt he was near snapping, he'd smile, kiss his girl, and tell her that he would prove to her how serious he was about their family.

There had been no lovemaking shared, no yielding of favors, since that night. He was exercising considerable restraint; his body ached to be close to her, further, to finally be at home inside her. Penelope stripped him of all his defenses but this; she needed him as much as he needed her, so only this was he able to deny her until she trusted in the truth he desperately wanted her to understand. The only compromise he could bear; in fact, the one thing he couldn't deny himself after that first night, was finally holding her in his arms at night.

This morning, however, Penelope woke alone for the first time in two days. She reached for Derek's warm body and found nothing but a single rose laid on his pillow. She smiled at the gesture, thinking she may have been too hard on him recently. He was being so patient with her, so understanding, but yet she still wasn't sure. She loved him far too much to be the reason he became saddled with a wife and family far before he was ready. She nestled her head into the pillow, inhaling the spicy scent of his skin that lingered on the fabric. She smiled to herself and forced herself out of bed to start the day.

* * *

She walked into her office after the morning briefing, ready to start her research for the team, who were heading out to California. Someone was taking road rage a little too seriously, and her band of heroes was on their way to catch the guy. She smiled again at the lone rose, which she had brought with her to keep her company. She was so lost in her thoughts that she squealed in surprise when she felt a warm pair of arms come around her, a hot body leaning down over her.

"You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye, did you?"

She didn't turn around, instead snuggling back against him, his warmth radiating through the mesh back of her chair. He leaned down, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses against the column of her throat. His voice rumbled deep in his chest, sending shivers down her spine. "I love you sweetheart. And by the way," He kissed her ear affectionately, "I still want you, and all the babies you want to give me…" He spun her around, gave her a searing kiss, and strode out of the room. She stared after him, bemusedly, one hand raised to touch the lips he had left warm and tingling.

* * *

The team had been gone for two days, and Penelope was desperately lonely. Derek was too focused on the case at hand to talk long at night, and his scent was fading from her sheets. She hoped and prayed that the trail she was on was right, that they'd catch the guy and Derek could come home to her. She was tired of fighting, tired of denying the truth. Derek was a passionate man, and an honest man; he had never lied to her, so the fact that he kept insisting, pleading with her that he really did want, need, a family to share with her finally began to ring true. Her heart began to ache, thinking how foolish she had been, so scared, so afraid to allow herself the chance at real happiness.

She heard a knock at her door. "Come in…" JJ popped her head in, Henry held close in her arms.

"Hey kitten! And little man too!" Penelope rose to hug them both. "What're you doing here?"

JJ smiled, relieved that her friend seemed to have recovered most of her spark.

"Just wanted to check in, say hi- looks like the team's out?"

"Yeah, but gimmie a sec- I can track the plane…" Garcia tapped out a few brief commands on her keyboard and a GPS image of the jet came onscreen.

"Looks like they landed about ten minutes ago…" Joy flooded her body. Derek would be home soon, and they could finally start on their forever.

"Great… hey, I wanna meet everyone in the conference room… and this one's hungry." JJ reached into Henry's diaper bag to deftly grab a bottle.

"Sweetie, let me do that, you go up there and wait for the team. I'll have this to Sir Henry in a jffy."

* * *

The team wearily stepped off the elevator, each one lost in their own thoughts. For Derek, though, his mind was tormented by the face of their last Unsub- a man who had lost his youngest daughter and snapped, killing his entire family. Though he knew there was more in the man's psychological makeup which created the monster he turned into, Derek couldn't help but empathize with him. The idea of finally getting that longed for little girl with Penelope, then losing her; madness would be a welcomed distraction. He tuned out the others chatting around him, wanting only to lose himself in his baby girl's arms.

Reid's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Someone in the BAU room, guys…"

Curious, they followed Reid up to the small conference room.

"What're you doing here?"

"Hah! JJ!" Emily immediately went over to admire the small baby in her friend's arms.

"Garcia said you guys were on your way back- thought you could use a surprise." JJ smiled around the room.

Hotch entered, his typical emotionless mask firmly in place. "I thought I gave you strict orders to keep this place out of your head for a while…"

Penelope pushed past him, bottle in hand. "My bad, I couldn't help myself." Derek watched in silence as she moved to JJ with the bottle. "Here, I heated it up- room temp, right?"

JJ looked at her friends. "I just realized, with everything we do and see in this room, we never smile. I just wanted one good memory to hold on to…"

Making a sudden decision, Derek pushed past Reid to stand in front of JJ.

"JJ…um…can I?"

Shocked, JJ smiled. "Of course!" She laid Henry in Derek's outstretched arms. All three women hovered, making sure he held Henry properly.

"I got it I got it…" He smiled up at Penelope, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"No, you don't got it, you're smothering him…"

"Look, what is he doin', he is smiling at Derek Morgan…" He grinned, hugely.

Penelope and Prentiss laughed. "Gas!" they exclaimed in unison.

Throwing her a mock glare, Derek reached for the prepared bottle. "Give me that…" As if he had been doing it for years, Derek cradled the baby in his arms, feeding him, talking to him softly, so happy in his own dreams that he didn't notice Penelope's eyes on him, filling with tears. To her eyes, there were only three people in the room, her, Derek, and a baby that, if she squinted, she could force herself to believe belonged to them. As the rest of the team talked, she moved closer to him, peering down at the sweet face.

Derek looked at her with love-filled eyes.

"Believe me now?"

"Oh yes, my vision…" She looked back down at the now sleeping bundle and rested a hand on his. Derek leaned over and kissed her softly, not caring who saw them. He rested his forehead against hers. "So are we done with the waiting?"

She smiled, wickedly. "So done."

He kissed her again. "Good." He straightened and laid Henry back in his mother's arms, hugging her and whispering "Thank you." She gave him a conspiratorial wink. "Well, we do need to get back…" JJ reached for the diaper bag but Reid chivalrously offered to carry it for her. The rest of the team made their way back to their desks, save Derek and Penelope, who, having received a surreptitious nod from Hotch, held each other's hand as they made their way to the elevator, and home.


	7. Creation

A/N: I think we're done with angst… whew! Not sure how far we're going with this, now…

BTW: Renaissance faire this weekend, so apologies for the delay. FYI, I own nothing.

* * *

It had started raining, a heavy downpour washing the world as Derek followed Penelope to her apartment. It was as if the heavens had opened to pour absolution over them both, washing them both clean of the pain and anger they had caused each other, to start anew, refreshed, ready to go forward hand in hand into their future.

They parked and ran to the door, Penelope giggling as they both got drenched by the rain.

Whipping the door open, they darted inside and ran up the stairs, finally reaching her apartment where they collapsed against the closed door, laughing as they took in each other's disheveled, sopping appearance.

Locking eyes, they stepped to each other, lips uniting in a searing magnetic kiss. Derek gripped her tightly, her damp body shivering, but with cold or desire neither could say. She moaned as he ran his hands over her body, and he took that moment to plunge his tongue deep into the sweet recess of her mouth, tasting her, exploring, claiming it as his territory, forever. The broke apart, panting, gasping for air.

She had never looked more beautiful to him. Her hair hung limp and wet around her face, her dress plastered to her flushed skin, her lips soft and swollen from his fevered kiss. Penelope squirmed under his gaze, realizing what a mess she must look after standing in the rain. She pulled away with a shy smile, heading to her bedroom to check a mirror. He followed her quietly, wrapping his arms round her waist as she desperately attempted to make order out of the chaos that was her rain and passion bedraggled form.

"You are so beautiful, Penelope…"

She laughed. "I'm a mess! Look at me!"

He gazed at her with smoldering eyes. "I am looking… you're a fucking goddess." The words choked out of him, his lust boiling over.

She shivered at the desire in his eyes, blushing as she felt her already hard nipples tighten, almost painfully. She turned around to face him, admiring the way his wet cotton shirt clung like a second skin to his miraculously toned chest.

"We should probably get out of these wet clothes…"

He smiled wickedly at her. "Woman, that's the best idea I've heard all day." He pulled the clinging shirt over his chest slowly, relishing the feel of her eyes on him. Looking back at her, he laughed at the hungry expression in her eyes. "Did you forget? You get this…" He stepped closer, so the heat of his body warmed her, raising gooseflesh over her arms. "You get all of this…" He ran his fingers lightly over her arms. "So, you know, you might want to get out of that wet dress…" He leaned down to kiss along her neck, murmuring, "Or, I could help you…" He pushed the shoulders of her dress down over her arms, exposing the alabaster expanse of her breasts. He leaned down to nuzzle his face between the soft mounds, pushing her dress over her hips to pool on the floor around her feet.

He stepped back to admire the view.

"Damn, woman… what you do to me…" he sucked in a deep breath. She was wearing a red satin bra, paired with tie dyed boy short panties. Utterly adorable, and utterly Penelope.

She raked her eyes down his body, her gaze settling on the bulge straining to be free of his tight jeans. "My love, I think I can see what I do to you…" She boldly stepped forward to cup his hardness in her hand before drawing the zipper down and taking him firmly into her hand. He moaned, head falling back, stunned at the feeling of her soft hand around him.

"Baby girl… you gotta stop… please…" She smirked at him. "Why? Losing control?" She pushed his pants and boxers all the way down his legs to the floor, following them to kneel before him, then sucking him into her warm mouth. He began to tremble, his hands unsteady, one tangled in her hair as her head moved over him, the other clutching reflexively at the bed behind him. She worked him skillfully, making good on every tease, every fantasy he had ever had starring those luscious red lips. He opened his clenched eyes and looked down at her, and, upon seeing the twinkle in her eye as she gleefully adored his hard manhood, he gave up resisting the urge, reaching his climax with a loud groan, his seed pumping into her waiting throat.

She rose before him, smiling hugely. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" He had fallen to lie back on the bed, his feet dangling off. "Probably not as long as I've been dreaming about you doing it…" She climbed up on the bed, straddling him. "You're right…" She rocked against his already recovering manhood. "Longer. I've wanted to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you, my sexy man…" She laid her head down on his warm chest, listening to his heartbeat. He stroked his hands over her back, slowly, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through her, before pausing to unclasp her bra. She rose up to let it fall down over her arms before flinging it across the room. He reached up to cup the generous swell of her breasts, rolling the sensitive tips between his fingers. She let her head fall back, giving herself over to the delicious sensations cascading over her.

Derek rose up, holding her close to him, then moved so she was rolled beneath him. He smiled gently at her, then moved his hands down to pull the panties from her. He leaned back on his knees, delighting in the sight of her, flushed and wanton, laying spread before him. He stroked his long fingers over the softness of her body, teasing the bright curls at the apex of her thighs before slowly parting her womanhood and stroking the sweet bundle of nerves hidden there. She arched off the bed, moaning his name, his touch drawing her closer and closer to completion. Quickly, he shifted, and settled above her again. Bending to kiss her lips, he slowly pushed inside her, their eyes locked together as they experienced the first moment of perfect union.

Penelope felt filled as never before, his hardness pressed deep inside her, heavy and strong. He held still, eyes searching hers, for a long moment.

"I love you Penelope." He whispered, hoarsely, then began slowly, torturously, drawing his length in and out of her, building delight as no one ever had. They connected, the love and passion melding into a bright, blinding pleasure that threatened to consume them both. He began to thrust faster, her hips writhing, meeting him stroke for stroke. Their control lapsed, the perfection of their union stripping all caution as they chased for their climax together.

Fingers and bodies twined together, they crested the peak, and, shouting out, rode out the spasms as he, at last, claimed her body with his own.

Sated, she nestled into the circle of his arms, looking up into his eyes. "I have a secret…" She smiled at him. He laid a kiss to the tip of her pert nose. "Oh yeah, and what's that?" She cuddled closer to him. "I love you, that's what…" She yawned. "Goodnight my chocolate Adonis…"

He kissed her temple. "Goodnight momma…"


	8. Tomorrow

A/N: Of all the things they sell at a Renaissance Festival, the rights to CM are not one of them. (Anyone wanna see a P/D go to Faire fic? I wanna write it but I fear it's beyond even my normal nerdiness!)

* * *

The warmth of the morning sun streaming through the sheer curtains held no comparison to the light of joy and love suffusing the couple sleeping wrapped in its golden light.

Derek woke first, taking a deep breath of her freesia shampoo from where his face was nestled into her angel-fine hair. He was spooned up behind her, hips pressed against her round bottom, one muscular arm wrapped around her body. He opened his eyes slowly, reveling in the feel of her soft body against him, the sight of her alabaster skin glowing in the morning sun.

The angel in his arms stirred slightly, making soft noises, precious to his ears, before turning in his embrace to face him. His eyes were soft, tender, a look of wonder wiping away all the pain and stress he carried around with him. His voice rumbled deep in his chest. "Good morning, hot stuff…"

She laughed, kissing him softly. "Hey, I thought that was my line…"

He rolled her beneath him, laying kisses on all the skin in his reach. "It's my line now too…"

She moaned, quietly, as he suckled again at the love marks left by the previous evening's activities. "So you're gonna show me a good morning?" Her voice was thin, a whisper, as every thought was diverted to the delicious sensations his tender mouth was creating. He laughed gently, then flexed his hips, sliding his hard manhood into her tight passage.

"I think this is pretty good…" He thrust deep into her, once, burying himself to the hilt. "Mm… don't you?"

Her answer was a drawn out sibilant hiss as her body arched against his and he began moving in earnest. They moved together as one, passion and love blinding each to any outward stimuli, their worlds reduced to the sounds and sensations of their loving. They reached the climax, Penelope shouting out Derek's name in her passion, and spent, they laid back in the rumpled bed, hands still entwined.

"I love you Derek Morgan."

He laughed, heart soaring. "I love you too, Penelope… but we've gotta do something about that last name of yours."

A slow smile spread over her lips. She turned to lie on her stomach, and he had to suppress a grin at the sight of her feet kicking up in the air, her plump rear displayed unabashedly. "What do you propose we should do about this troublesome name of mine?"

He pulled her so she was laying on his chest, looking down into his face. "Silly girl, I think 'propose' is the operable term here…" Her eyes grew wide and she paled, then flushed, scrambling to sit back on her feet.

"Really…?" She breathed the word quietly, as if the very idea were a delicate bubble that would burst if she even thought about it too hard. He leaned forward to cup her face in his large, warm hands. "Yes, woman. Or do you think I just make love completely 'au naturale' with any curvy goddess I can get my hands on?" His smirk took away the sting from his words.

She laughed delightedly. "Of course not, cause you don't know any other curvy goddesses, my love…"

He pouted. "No… cause the only little Derek's I want running around better have your curly hair!" She snuggled against him. "Well, ok… but only if they have your eyes… cause I'm pretty much in love with them…" He began to tickle her, laughing as she squirmed. "They better have your giggle too!" He stopped and she lay back, panting. Pressing a kiss to his lips, she murmured, "As long as they're ours, I don't care…" He smiled softly, and kissed her again.

They had just settled back into each others arms when Derek's phone began to ring. Penelope bolted up, glancing at the clock.

"Holy crap! It's nine already! We are so screwed…" She bounced out of his arms and scurried into the bathroom to shower. Derek watched her bemusedly and picked up his phone.

"Hey Hotch… yeah, we'll be in by 11… I appreciate it, man…"

He snapped the phone closed, padded silently into the bathroom and slipped into the shower behind Penelope. She shrieked in surprise, and smacked his chest.

"Hot Stuff, we are so in trouble, and you being in here is just gonna make us even later!" She rinsed frantically, ignoring the way he was rubbing soap over his sculpted abs. "No, momma, we're not in trouble. You think Hotch didn't know where we were going yesterday? No one came in early today- Hotch just called to get an idea when to expect us…" He pulled her wet, slippery body to his. "And I told him not till eleven." She surrendered to his masculine charms and relaxed against his warm, broad chest.

They christened her shower, then slowly got ready to go into the office, Derek raiding his go bag for fresh clothing while Penelope made breakfast. They ate leisurely, relishing the domestic moment, before parting at their cars with one last, lingering kiss to drive back to the office separately.

* * *

They didn't get a chance to speak that afternoon; once the team assembled back in the office they were on a case. While it was relatively local, it still meant long, busy hours for everyone.

It wasn't until after midnight that Derek was able to check on Penelope. He had spoken to her briefly during the day, but they hadn't seen each other since they parted at the elevator that morning. He knocked on her door, then, when he didn't get an answer, stepped into the cool room.

Her screens were idle, an amusing animated screensaver of a castaway playing over them. He turned to see Penelope curled up on the small couch he had convinced Hotch to requisition for her office. She tended to keep their hours and deserved a place to rest when she wasn't immediately needed. Derek smiled down at her, then noticed that she was shivering slightly. She had to keep her office cool out of deference to her computers, but she had apparently forgotten to bring a blanket to keep there in case she needed to take a nap. Derek shrugged out of his suit jacket and spread it over her body, heart warming as she breathed deeply and snuggled into its warmth.

With one last look, he closed the door quietly behind him and stepped into the hallways, meeting Hotch on the way back to his desk.

"I know a good jeweler if you're interested…" Hotch's smirk could almost pass for a smile. "A girl as… unique… as Garcia deserves a one of a kind ring…"

Derek smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind that info, man. "

"That's why I already emailed it to you. Go home, Morgan, tell Garcia too." The older man paused at his door, a smile tugging at his lips. "But tomorrow, be on time?"

Derek laughed. "Yes sir."


	9. Expectation

_A/N: Ok, I know, that last chapter was a bit of a cop out. I was just so sad about the fact that I don't own CM! lol but really, here we go, more realness, and maybe some more drama, cause I wanna throw things right now. _

* * *

Three weeks later, the team was called in on a major case. A group had been killing family pets, and had escalated to infants of the same families. The theory as that the group would keep killing until they had eliminated the entire family.

Derek had taken the call early Sunday morning, and, laying a kiss to Penelope's forehead, quietly left her to sleep.

Around ten, his phone rang. He knew it was his baby girl by the special ring she had set up on his phone.

"Hey, sweetness, did you sleep ok?"

"No, I didn't. You should've woken me up!" She was pouting, miffed that he had snuck out as he did, in spite of the fact that his departure happened at such an early hour.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry baby, you were just so cute."

"Cute my ass!" She snarled, then immediately regretted it. "Angelfish, I'm sorry, I'm just really crabby this morning… I think that paella we ate last night was bad…"

He sighed. "Baby, just take care of yourself? I've got a bad feeling we'll be here a while, and we need you back home working your magic and keeping us sane. I need you to stay sane…"

She sniffled a little bit. "Okay…but…don't do anything stupid?"

He laughed. "I'll try not to love, but you know your man can be impetuous…"

"Derek, you do and I'll sic JJ and Emily on you. You don't want that."

He gulped in mock fear. "Yes ma'am, I mean no ma'am, whatever you say, ma'am…"

She laughed at his ruse. "I'm in my office now, you guys call when you need something. Love you sweet cheeks."

He smiled. "More than you can ever know, woman. I'll call when we have something…" He flipped the phone closed and just grinned at the others who were gaping at him. "Garcia's in the office ready for us, let's get this ball rolling."

* * *

A week later they were still firmly ensconced in the case, and Penelope was still battling the stomach bug from hell. She had actually needed to hang up on Derek twice to dash off to the ladies room before she lost her meager lunch.

"JJ, I've gotta kick this bug! I feel miserable, and all I want to do is sleep all the time. .."

"Um, Pen?"

"What?"

"You know you're pregnant, right?"

JJ jumped when she heard a loud clatter on the other end of the line. "Pen? You there?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry… dropped the phone…" Penelope stared blankly at the calendar on her computer screen. "JJ… why hasn't Derek called me today?"

JJ laughed, "He had an errand to do, he said, so Hotch let him go since we're at a dead end here…"

Penelope released her held breath. "Oh, ok… well, um, I've gotta go to the store…if you see him, tell him to turn on his computer when he gets back to his room?"

"Yeah, Pen, I will…Oh, and go ahead and take both tests if you're worried about false negatives…"

"Bye!" Penelope snapped the phone shut and grabbed her purse, practically racing to the drugstore. She stared at the shelves for what seemed like an hour, overwhelmed at the sheer variety of pregnancy tests available. She finally opted for an 'early detection' test; she realized while talking to JJ that she was late, but figured that the more sensitive the test was, the better.

She paid impatiently and drove home in a fog. This was exactly what she wanted, but why was she so scared now? What if the reality of a pregnancy was too much for Derek? What if it was too much for her? Would he want her when she was gravid with child? What about when she was covered in cereal?

She shook her head, stopping that train of thought. It wasn't fair to Derek, and it certainly wasn't fair to her. They had made vows to each other in the dark of night, and in the light of day, vows with both body and soul, a marriage in spirit if not yet by law. He would love her no matter what the result of the test was.

She shrugged out of her clothes and took the test with her to the bathroom. Afterwards, she laid it on the table while she powered up her laptop. Heating some leftovers, she sat in front of the webcam and started patching into Derek's laptop.

"Knock knock…"

She laughed when she saw him jump in surprise, then turn, grinning, to his laptop. She roamed her eyes greedily over his shirtless chest; it looked like he had just dressed for bed.

"Well hey there beautiful, how's my favorite girl tonight?" He smiled, then asked with concern, "Tummy better now?"

Penelope smiled, hugely. "We'll see in about two more minutes, lover…" She smiled at the confusion that washed over his face. "JJ said you had errands to run today… what did you do?" A twinkle glittered in his dark eyes. "That's for me to know and you to find out…And what's this about two minutes?"

She smiled at him, then glanced at the stick lying on the table, the directions next to it.

"Well, gimmie a second." She picked up the stick and compared it to the instructions. Her eyes widened as she saw the blue plus sign that had formed in the window. She turned back to the screen, test in hand.

"Derek…" He smiled at her grinning, slightly stunned expression. She held up the stick in front of the webcam. "Is that a plus sign or are my eyes deceiving me…?"

His voice was deep, gruff with emotion. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

She lowered the test and smiled at him, tears standing in her eyes. "Yes, my darling man, yes it does." She longed to hug him, to kiss away the tear trailing down his face as he beamed back at her. "You're gonna be a daddy!"

"God woman, I wanna get home to you…I need you, momma!" He leaned down and grabbed a box out of the jacket slung over his chair. He opened the small velvet box to show her the sparkling diamond inside. "I need you forever…make an honest man of me?"

She gasped, awed at the sight before her. The ring was pleasantly unique, a yellow stone she assumed was a canary diamond, surrounded with tiny white diamonds, set in white gold, with the band split so that each part crossed and came back around.

"It's perfect, angel… wow…"

"Call the press! I, Derek Morgan, have knocked Penelope Garcia speechless!"

She laughed. "Yeah, well, you've also go her knocked up, so you, my love, are on a winning streak!"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "And?"

"And… yes, I will marry you my stud muffin. I will marry you and keep your life a whirlwind of debauchery!"

He traced her face on the screen. "I can't wait…"

* * *

A/N: End? Or do you guys need the wedding and baby and whole shebang? Lol I don't think I have 9 months worth of story in me! ='D


	10. Vow

_A/N: I like keeping you guys happy; you make ME happy with reviews! Now if only I could figure out how to get our reality into THEIR scripts!_

* * *

Penelope woke early, for a moment, confused; Derek wasn't there next to her, and, for that matter, the room was the wrong color.

She sat up in bed and realized where she was; she was in JJ's guest room, and today she married her best friend. She took a moment to squeal to herself in joy. The past couple of months had been a whirlwind of planning; they had wanted to hold the ceremony before she started to show too much, and, honestly, they were both utterly eager to finally be wed in the eyes of the law as they had already been in spirit.

Penelope hopped out of bed and slipped on her killer bunny slippers. She listened and heard the house stirring; looking at the clock she realized it was well into the morning and she would only have time for a quick breakfast before she needed to start getting ready. Her dress was hanging from the closet door, her shoes below it. She smiled, knowing that Derek would love what she had chosen to wear on this most important day.

She padded into the kitchen where JJ was pouring herself coffee. Henry was staying with Hotch and Jack, and Will was off with the rest of the men at Derek's house to get ready.

"Good morning! How do you feel? Ready to be Mrs. Morgan?"

Penelope smiled hugely. "Kitten, I was ready years ago! But yeah, we're ready for today…" She laid a hand on her rounded belly. She was starting to show, but as her gown today was very airy and light, as suited to a spring garden wedding, it wouldn't be immediately obvious. "Have I thanked you enough for letting us have it here?"

"Letting you? As I recall, I insisted…" JJ came over to hug her friend. "What's the point in having a husband with a green thumb, and a huge garden, if not to host lavish events, starting with your wedding!" Both women looked up at a knock on the door. JJ opened it to let Emily in, her hands loaded down with her bridesmaid dress and a glut of beauty supplies.

"Em, seriously, did you knock over a beauty shop on the way here?" Penelope giggled at the sheer volume of products the dark haired woman was carting in with her.

"Hey, I'm not as naturally gorgeous as you two- I need lots of help!" Emily hugged both women tightly. "Where are we setting up?"

"Guest bath. You need anything to eat first?"

"Nah, I'm good. Pen, how're you doing? Nervous?"

Pen smiled up at her friends. "Nervous that I'll spill something on the dress, yeah. Nervous that I'll get so focused on Derek and forget what to say… nervous that it'll rain, a hundred different worries. But nervous about marrying my hot stuff? Never!" The two women groaned at the soft, enraptured expression that passed over Penelope's face. They were both happy that their friends had finally realized the love that connected them, but the sheer blinding glow of it was often overwhelming to those on the outside.

Penelope dashed down her bowl of cereal and smiled softly.

"Well girls, ready to get all princessy?"

* * *

Across town, there was a baseball game on the television. The men were gathered around, the young boys entertaining themselves in a pack and play. Derek sat on the couch, holding a beer which had long grown warm in his hand. He glanced at the clock every few minutes, then at the phone he held in his hand.

Silently, Rossi stood up and grabbed the phone from Derek's hand.

"Morgan, I've done this a few times before. She won't call. She's too busy being queen for a day. Women spend their lives working up to their wedding day. Garcia is special, yeah, but she's a woman. This day is all about her. So, let go of the phone, quit staring at the clock, and just be patient…"

The phone buzzed in Rossi's hand and Derek pounced, grabbing it from him and dashing out the open patio door.

"Hey momma…"

"Hey yourself, handsome." She smiled at the sound of his voice. "Whatcha doin'?"

He leaned back on the railing of the low porch. "The guys are watching baseball. I'm counting the minutes till I can kiss my wife…"

"Your wife! Do you think she'll be a problem at the wedding? I didn't realize you're a polygamist…"

"Behave, silly girl…" She laughed softly.

"Okay okay. Besides, I'm pretty anxious to kiss my husband, you know…"

His heart clenched and soared. "He sounds like a lucky guy…"

"Yeah, he's pretty good looking too…"

"Baby girl, how long is it now?"

She sighed. "Two hours and some change. The flowers are here, the cakes… your mom and the girls got here about twenty minutes ago… the only thing missing is you!"

"I'll be there in an hour and a half. God I miss you…"

"I miss you too baby… but soon I'll be walking down that aisle to you…"

"I can't wait!"

She sighed. "Gotta go… I had to hide in a closet to call you… love you my almost hubby…"

"And I love you, sweetheart… bye."

Penelope smoothed her hands over the airy cream chiffon of her dress. To hide her increasing waistline, JJ had convinced her to try a Grecian inspired dress, as an empire waist, she thought, would only draw attention to what was being hidden.

The dress was elegant, yet still very Penelope. Sheer layers of cream chiffon were interspersed with scarf-like flights of gold, green and pink, the bodice, featuring a deeply scooped neckline, wrapped with a sparkling gold rope, the back a plunging vee left bare save where the ropes wrapped around her waist. There was no veil; her hair was curled in an elaborate fashion around a wreath of bright flowers and greenery. Her makeup was exotic, but again, elegantly suited for the occasion. Her eyeliner swept out at the corners, accented with gold eye shadow behind green rimmed glasses. Her lips were scarlet, shimmering with gloss, and her excitement flushed her cheeks.

JJ and Emily opened the door, giggling. Their bridesmaid dresses were of a similar style to Penelope's, but in a bright fuchsia. Fran Morgan followed close behind.

"Penelope… turn, let us look at you…" Fran gazed lovingly at the woman before her. The light of love radiated in her; Fran's eyes watered, tears of joy welling up inside her. She laid one hand on Penelope's swelling belly, then pulled her into a tight hug. "I have never been so happy… he has needed you for so long…I know you're going to be just as happy as I was with his father…"

Fran pulled away, both women holding back the tears that welled in their eyes. She reached over to JJ and grabbed the bridal bouquet, handing it with a smile to Penelope.

"Now, come on, there's a man out there who can't wait to marry you!"

* * *

Derek stood at the end of a long white aisle, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. He heard the harpist start to play, but his attention was focused entirely on the end of the petal strewn row. He saw the doors open, then, suddenly, she was there. Hotch was standing in as father figure, proudly walking her towards Derek.

He stared at her, breathing deeply, his entire being focused on the goddess before him. She was spring personified, Persephone in the flesh. He couldn't believe his luck, his fortune, to be marrying a woman so perfect, so precious. The dress she chose was so utterly her; it tantalized him with glimpses of milky breast and shapely leg. She was barefoot, deciding at the last moment not to wear the shoes she had chosen.

Before he realized it, she was there, in front of him, and Hotch was laying her hands into his.

She stared up into his warm brown eyes, smiling softly. The pastor had begun the ceremony, but neither of them heard his words.

The ceremony flew past them; they repeated the words in a daze, eyes locked.

Finally, they heard the all important words, "You may kiss the bride…"

Derek grinned hugely, and, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist, laid a tender kiss to her lips.

"I love you, husband mine…"

"And I love you, momma."

They took hands and turned to face their family and friends, united, finally; their future cemented as one.


	11. Epilogue: Forever

_A/N: Here we are, epilogue time. What a journey it's been! Thanks for sticking around; I hope you enjoyed!_

* * *

Penelope stood on their back deck, relishing the first cool breezes that hearkened the beginning of autumn. She had suffered through a record breaking hot and humid Virginia summer, compounded by her heavily pregnant state. Now, nearing the end of the third trimester, all the discomfort, the worry had shifted from herself to the tiny baby they would soon meet.

Dr. Mead had given them the option to learn the gender of the baby at one of her appointments and they took the chance; both she and Derek had known it would be a girl from the beginning, but having that intuition confirmed was an awe-inspiring moment. Derek had held his wife's hand tightly, not even trying to disguise the tears of joy standing in his eyes.

They each had a framed ultrasound on their desks; Derek had taken to carrying one around with him when the team went on a case. He told the team it helped him focus on the job, on their goals, but it also tempered his passionate reactions. Though they would never discuss it in front of him, Hotch and Rossi had both remarked at the change in the man. He thought more about his actions before he jumped, he was less likely to get angry over a case, because he knew his family needed him whole back home. It didn't mean that he never took risks, or performed more poorly in his job. He just now thought about what he would leave behind if he made the wrong choice.

Penelope, too, had changed.

Few save Morgan had noticed the way she had begun to change, to withdraw from their BAU family after she was shot. Finally, though, she was back, but a less frenetic, more placid personality than before. She no longer seemed as if she was desperate to, as had been said, hide herself behind her individuality, but instead had been tempered as well, shaking off those things which were there as camouflage, and taking ownership of those aspects which were truly her.

They hadn't yet decided on a name; there was a large board in Penelope's office where the team would put names they wanted to suggest. Right now, Hope, Johanna, Rose and Grace were at the top of the list.

Derek opened the patio door, little splatters of paint dotting his clothes. "Hey momma, I'm done with the painting- we can move Hope's furniture in tomorrow…" He slipped his warm arms around her to lay his hands splayed over Penelope's large belly.

"SShh… Johanna is resting, and this momma is still recovering from her last in utero soccer game…" They had developed a habit of trying out the names they liked to see which one seemed to fit best.

"Johanna, huh?" Derek thought the name over as he stroked his hands over Penelope's taut skin.

"Johanna Grace Morgan is really pretty, don't you think?" She leaned back into his arms. "And she can be Jo, or Joey if she's a real tomboy…"

He smiled. "Well, I guess we're decided, then… come look at the nursery, baby…" He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall to the nursery. It was a riot of color, with white wainscoting halfway up the walls, then topped with broad stripes of pink and green.

"Sugar, I love it!" She twirled around, then stopped short. Derek rushed to her. "Baby, you ok?"

She smiled faintly. "There's just a whole lot more of me twirling than there used to be… Lemmie sit down?" He steered her to the white rocking chair and knelt beside her, concern creasing his forehead.

"You sure you're ok? You went so pale there…"

She raised a hand to touch his face. "I'm not due for another two weeks, sugar. Johanna's just reminding me she wants out soon, that's all."

Derek smiled up at her and leaned his forehead against her leg. He stood up and lifted her gently in his arms. She snuggled against him, her arms crossed over her belly. This had become their evening ritual; she would get ready for bed, donning the soft, flowing cotton nightgown she had started favoring, and he would carry her to their bed. They would make love, slowly, gently, more a sharing of affection than the passionate romps they were used to.

"I love you my wife…" Derek stared into her eyes, a look of wonder in his face as he trailed tender fingers over the increased roundness of breast and belly.

She laid a soft hand on his shoulder, drawing her hand down over his muscular arm.

"Why did it take us so long to get here, sweetness? Why couldn't we have just jumped that first day we met… I knew I needed you then… I knew there was something there between us…" A small tear slipped from her eye. Derek lifted a hand to wipe it away. "Baby, I've been thinking about this…about why I didn't run after you… honestly love? I wasn't the man you needed yet. I had to grow up, baby, to be good enough for you," He laid a hand against her stomach where the baby was kicking, "for us. Think about it… were you ready for all this five years ago?" She started to protest, but he stilled her lips with a kiss. "Were you really ready for me? We have both grown, a lot. I wish we could've gotten here without the pain, but, I think maybe it was necessary to make us strong…"

"That was a lot of pain, sugar… so we're more than just strong. We're unbreakable." She smiled, then yawned. He kissed her forehead gently. "I think that means it's time to sleep. Goodnight baby girl…"

"Goodnight hot stuff…"

* * *

Penelope woke up in the middle of the night. At first, she wasn't sure what had brought her so quickly awake. Then, as she began to doze again, she felt it; a painful rippling of muscles across her abdomen. She glanced at the clock, then attempted to breathe through the pain. She shifted to spoon against Derek, using his body as a hot water bottle to ease the muscle spasms. She began to doze when another muscle cramp shuddered through her. She bit down her startled exclamation, hoping to not wake her sleeping husband, but to no avail. Derek sat up, looking at her groggily. "Baby, you okay?"

She took a deep breath, attempting to calm the spasm.

"Um, lover, I think we better get me to the hospital…" She relaxed as the contraction eased. Derek moved around the room, gathering clothes for her, pulling on whatever he could find for himself. He went over to her side of the bed and helped her get dressed, putting soft slippers on her feet instead of taking the time for shoes.

Go bags in one hand, the other wrapped around her waist, Derek guided Penelope down the stairs. She yelped as another contraction gripped her as Derek lifted her into her seat. Once the SUV was started, Derek flipped open his cell. "Hey, Hotch, sorry to call so early- we're on the way to the hospital, don't think we'll be in today…" The older man chuckled. "Yeah, no worries- we'll see you guys up there a little later." He hung up the phone and made a discrete call to the local police chief. Shortly thereafter, Derek was surprised to look over and see a patrol car in the next lane. The officer smiled, waved, then flipped his lights, pulling in front, as his companions flanked Derek's SUV on the other three sides. Derek paced the lead car, which was moving a good twenty over the speed limit, getting them to the hospital quickly.

The escorting officers beckoned him to park at the ER entrance. "Agent Morgan, Agent Hotchner called in a favor. Just leave the keys and we'll park it for you. And by the way, congratulations!" Derek nodded to the man and turned to Penelope, who was stubbornly trying to climb out of the seat by herself.

"Pump your brakes, woman!" She glared at him, then whimpered as another contraction hit. Derek took advantage of her distracted state to gently lift her down and into a waiting wheelchair. He pushed her quickly into the busy waiting room, thanking his lucky stars that they had preregistered the week before.

A nurse came quickly to their side.

"Penelope Morgan- Dr. Mead is our OB. She's not due for another two weeks…" Penelope's face was still scrunched from the pain of the contraction, and Derek was fussing over her with nervous energy, wishing he could do something to ease her pain.

The nurse smiled. "Perfect timing. I'm just on my way back up to Maternity- we'll get you set up quickly. I'm Nurse Amy. Mrs. Morgan? How far apart are your contractions?" Penelope smiled wanly at the nurse, a matronly woman of middle age with sparkling eyes and graying hair. "I think about every five minutes now… She's really impatient!"

Derek kissed Penelope's forehead as they entered the elevator. "Impatient just like her momma, I'm in trouble…"

Both women laughed at Derek's look of consternation. They reached a delivery room, where Nurse Amy and Derek helped Penelope change into a loose dressing gown. She had just been hooked up to the monitors when Dr. Mead came in, somehow looking as perky as ever despite the early hour.

"Pen, you ready to do this?"

"Dr. Mead, I was born ready… and Johanna is impatient!" Another contraction gripped her and Dr. Mead watched the monitors for any sign of difficulty.

"Penelope, I want you to grab Derek's hand and squeeze it when you have a contraction; just don't forget to breathe through it, okay? I'm just going to check how you're progressing…"

* * *

An hour later, Derek was holding a tiny miracle in his arms. Johanna Grace Morgan was born at 4:14 in the morning, six pounds four ounces, 18 inches long. She had wispy light brown hair, and skin the color of café au lait. She had her father's long fingers, and her mother's cute button nose. Penelope was sleeping off the effects of her labor; Johanna had been in such a hurry that there had been no time to administer an epidural.

Derek was dozing with a sleeping Johanna in his arms when he heard a light knocking on the door.

Fran Morgan stood in the doorway, a huge smile splitting her face.

"Ma, who called you? I would have, but it was a really quick labor…"

"Sssh baby boy, your Agent Hotchner called. Des and Sarah can't come yet, but I've been charged to take a million pictures…"

He stepped towards his mother and smiled adoringly at the baby in his arms. "Mom? I wanna introduce Johanna Grace…" Fran gently lifted the newborn from her father's arms. "Derek… she's so perfect. She looks just like Penelope!"

"I think she looks more like Derek, actually…" Penelope smiled at the scene in front of her, sighing as Derek rushed to her side to pepper kisses over her face. Fran smiled and laid her granddaughter into Penelope's arms. "Well, Gran here thinks she looks like both of you, and I'm the boss." She smiled. "Pen, have you tried nursing yet?"

"No, I guess I should- baby, would you close the door?" She smiled at the open, unfocused eyes of her daughter and, with Fran's guidance, helped Johanna latch on and start nursing. Derek watched, fascinated, filled with fierce love and adoration for his wife and all she had given him- her heart, a home, and now a family.

Johanna finished with a sigh, and Penelope covered up just as another knock came to their door. Derek opened it to find the entire team there, arms filled with flowers, balloons, and toys. Penelope lit up at the sight of them, and Derek helped them all find surfaces for their gifts. Moving to the head of the bed to sit next to Penelope, he cleared his throat and announced, "Guys, I'd like you to meet Johanna Grace Morgan…" He was drowned out in a chorus of coos and excited chatter, so he slid off the bed and moved to stand next to Hotch, who was, as was typical for him, standing back from the group, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, man, for everything." Derek hugged him, surprising the unyielding man.

"Morgan, I know what it is to let love pass you by. I know how important family is. I didn't help so much as try to push you in the right direction."

"Calling my mom and getting us an escort tonight is more than a push, man, and I'll be grateful if I want to. Now, come meet my daughter!"

Later, with their family around them, Johanna sleeping contentedly in Penelope's arms, Derek leaned over and kissed his wife. "Thank you for not giving up on us, baby…" She smiled up at him. "Thank you for loving me enough to want this… Thank you for my happily ever after, hot stuff…"

It was a hard journey, and they had stumbled, and fallen, but what mattered most was that they were finally here, together, on the same path to forever.


End file.
